dndfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
拉曼Ramman
简介 【名　 　讳】拉曼Ramman，战争、雷电、雨与风暴之神 【别　 　名】阿达德Adad 【神　 　力】本体：L 　　　　　　显现体：L→Dead，本质回归本体，神职与面相交予安荷 【阵　 　营】N→3eLN 【头　 　衔】巴比伦云之王子Prince of Clouds；恩瑟战争、雷电、雨与风暴之神God of War, Thunder, Rain, and Storms 【神　 　系】巴比伦神系Babylonian pantheon；FR恩瑟神系Untheric pantheon 【神　 　国】本体：外域Outlands／风暴之云The Storm Cloud 　　　　　　显现体：主物质位面Prime Material Plane／国度天宇Realmspace／3th 托瑞尔星球Toril／费伦大陆Faerûn／古老帝国Old Empires／恩瑟帝国Unther 　　　　　　→本体 【神　 　职】战争War，冲突conflict，体魄physical prowess，闪电thunder，雨rain，风暴storms 　　　　　　→3e职责Duty，命令order，谨慎vigilance，战争war 【敌　 　对】阿斯兰Assuran（霍尔Hoar） 【徽　 　记】穿过一片风暴云的闪电束Lightning bolt through a storm cloud 【偏好 武器】闪电之槌mallet of lightning 　　拉曼Ramman 本属于巴比伦神系，在《吉加美什史诗》中，他在恩利尔命令下具体指挥降洪水淹没大地。在FR，他是恩瑟神系的战争、雷电、雨与风暴之神，也是吉尔伽什美的主要竞争对手。 　　其信仰约在恩瑟第二王朝（－734 DR~679 DR）的巅峰时期被引入恩瑟帝国。正是他统帅恩瑟人大军击败了伊马斯卡帝国、在兽人门战争中逐出了兽人。在许多个世纪前，他将阿斯兰击败并从恩瑟帝国逐出，但在不久后自己也遭吉尔伽什美逐出。 　　动荡之年（1358 DR）期间，阿斯兰暂时统一阙森塔并率军入侵恩瑟，进而在决斗中将拉曼击杀、完成复仇。然而，拉曼事先将神职交予安荷，后者率军将阿斯兰与阙森塔军队再次逐出。随着拉曼与吉尔伽什美的陨落，恩瑟神系消亡。 其在恩瑟神系Untheric pantheon的情况详述于： 1eFR《古老帝国Old Empires》<OE.p045>，1357 DR 3eFR《费伦的失落帝国Lost Empires of Faerûn》<LEoF.p043>，1374 DR 其在巴比伦神系Babylonian pantheon的情况详述于： 2eFR《圣洁之域On Hallowed Ground》<OHG.p065> 年表 恩瑟第二王朝－734 DR~679 DR 巅峰时期 　　拉曼信仰被引入恩瑟。 约数世纪前 　　拉曼击败阿斯兰并将其逐出恩瑟。 1358 DR 阴影之年Year of Shadows 　　—提亚玛特杀死了神祇 吉尔伽什美，恩瑟拉斯城731在他们的激战中遭到严重破坏。阿斯兰Assuran（即 霍尔Hoar）也杀死了神祇 拉曼Ramman，令恩瑟神系走到了尽头。暴乱骚动遍布恩瑟各地，帝国陷入混乱之中。 ·【神系：恩瑟神系Untheric pantheon】 1eFR<OE.p062>拉曼Ramman 国度时间：1357 DR 出版时间：1990/03 拉曼Ramman 　　（战争、雷电、雨与风暴之神God of War, Thunder, Rain, and Storms） 　　状态Status：绝对中立N，弱等神力Lesser Power，主物质位面Prime Material Plane 　　徽记Symbol：穿过一片风暴云的闪电束Lightning bolt through a storm cloud 　　领域Spheres：主要Major——共通All，战斗Combat，元素Elemental，守卫Guardian，保护Protection，气象Weather； 　　　　次要Minor——预言Divination，治疗Healing，死灵Necromantic，召唤Summoning 　　允许武器Weapons Allowed：剑Sword，骑枪lance，木棍staff，短弓short bow，矛spear，标枪javelin 　　允许防具Armor Allowed：链甲Chain 　　特殊要求Special Requirements：属性至少为 力量STR 13，敏捷DEX 14，体质CON 12 　　特殊能力Special Abilities：在第10级，每日1次，拉曼的祭司们可以发射一道10d6伤害的闪电束。At 10th level，priests of Ramman may fire a 10d6 lightning bolt, once per day. 　　道德观Ethos：拉曼的祭司们有义务帮助恩瑟帝国抵御其他国家（尤其是 塞尔Thay）使用的气象魔法。他们在外来入侵者面前保护着恩瑟，并侍奉着国王。Priests of Ramman are obliged to help defend Unther against weather magic used by other nations (notably Thay). They are to protect Unther from foreign invaders and to serve the King. 　　拉曼Ramman 是位相对较新的神祇，在 第二帝国Second Empire 的巅峰时期被引入了 恩瑟帝国Unther。拉曼的崇拜与 伊师塔Ishtar 的崇拜相辅相成；伊师塔是肥沃泥土的神祇，而拉曼以雨露帮助作物蓬勃生长的天空神祇。拉曼被认为是位缺乏同情心的神祇。最近，拉曼的祭司们可用法术上的限制已极大地损害了恩瑟在 红袍法师Red Wizards 面前保卫自己作物的能力——后者使用气象魔法将 内海Inner Sea 地区可用的云都集中到了自己的领土上空。 Ramman is a relatively new deity, introduced into Unther during the height of the Second Empire. The worship of Ramman complements that of Ishtar; Ishtar is the deity of fertile soils, while Ramman is the deity of the skies whose rains help crops flourish. Ramman is considered to be a less than caring deity. Recent limits on the spells usable by the priests of Ramman have severely hurt the ability of Unther to defend its crops from the Red Wizards, who are using weather magic to concentrate the available clouds in the eastern region of the Inner Sea over their territory. 　　拉曼被描绘为一位相貌平平但身材魁梧的男人。他的转生体通常是农夫或是士兵，他在 绿野Greenfields 中受到崇拜。“拉曼Ramman”与“拉曼泰普Ramatep”（安荷Anhur 的恩瑟名讳）常出现混淆，但他们并非同一神祇（不过名讳的混淆已导致其祂神祇将他们的显现体归结到一起）。 Ramman is portrayed as a man with a homely face but a massive build. His incarnations are typically farmers and soldiers, and he is worshiped in the Greenfields. There is often confusion between Ramman and Ramatep, the Untheric name for Anhur, but they are not the same deity (though confusion over names has caused other deities to merge their manifestations). 拉曼转生体的数据如下The statistics for Ramman's incarnation are as follows： 　　防御等级 -2；移动 12，飞行48（A）；生命值 150；零级命中值 5；#攻击 2次 　　伤害/攻击 20/20 　　魔抗 50% + 特殊；职业 战士15，巫师15 　　力量 21（+3，+8），敏捷 20，体质 22，智力 19，感知 15，魅力 15 　　AC: -2 MOVE: 12, Fl 48(A) HIT POINTS: 150 THAC0: 5 #AT: 2 DMG/ATT: 20/20 MR: 50% + Special CLASSES: Fighter 15, Mage 15 STR 21(+3, +8) DEX 20 CON 22 INT 19 WIS 15 CHA 15 　　特殊攻击SA：拉曼转生体使用一柄 闪电之槌mallet of lightning（在掷出后将回到他手中）。这柄槌每次攻击总是造成20点伤害（即便是对那些拥有防闪电保护者）。 　　SA: The incarnation of Ramman uses a mallet of lightning (it returns to him if thrown). This mallet always inflicts 20 points of damage per attack，even against targets that have protection against lightning. 　　特殊防御SD：拉曼免疫1-4级法术。由于高感知，他免疫以下法术：造成恐惧cause fear、魅惑人类charm person、支配术command、友善术friends、催眠术hypnotism 　　SD: Ramman is immune to all 1st- to 4th-level spells. He is immune to the following spells due to high Wisdom: cause fear, charm person, command, friends, hypnotism 　　武器Weapons：通常是挥舞着一柄魔法槌 　　Weapons: Typically wields a magical mallet 　　防具Armor：+3鳞甲 　　Armor:Scale mail +3 转生体Incarnations 全部拥有以下能力All have the following abilities： 　　命令术Command（2 倍持续时间two-round duration） 　　通晓语言／巧言术Comprehend Languages/Tongues 　　死亡法咒Death Spell（每日1次） 　　侦测善良／邪恶Detect Good/Evil　驱散魔法Dispel Magic（每日2次） 　　侦测谎言Detect Lie（每日3次） 　　知晓阵营Know Alignment（随意使用at will） 　　异界之门Gate（每日1次） 　　医疗术Heal（每日1次） 　　有限祈愿术Limited Wish（每日1次） 　　变形他人Polymorph Other（每日1次） 　　防护邪恶／善良，奖励为+3，20英尺半径Protection From Evil/Good, +2, 20 radius 　　使命术Quest（每日1次） 　　复原术Restoration（每日1次） 　　召唤神侍Summon Minion（每日2次） 　　真知术True Seeing（每日2次） 　　变形自我Polymorph Self（随意使用at will） 　　召唤神侍Summon Minion（每日1次） 　　传送术Teleport（无误no error） 　　真知术True Seeing（每日1次） 3eFR<LEoF.p043>拉曼Ramman 国度时间：1374 DR 出版时间：2005/02 拉曼Ramman 　　名讳Name：拉曼Ramman 　　阵营AL：守序中立LN 　　领域Domains：秩序Law，计划Planning，保护Protection，战争War 　　神职Portfolios：职责Duty，命令order，谨慎vigilance，战争war 　　武器Weapon：寇派斯弯刀Khopesh 　　作为 恩瑟神系Untheric pantheon 曾经的战神和 吉尔伽Gilgeam 的主要对手，拉曼Ramman 是位强壮但公正的勇士，是他率领 恩瑟帝国Unther 赢得了它的第一次伟大胜利。他先是与 伊马斯卡人Imaskari——这些奴役着恩瑟人民的可憎统治者们——交战。在不久后，他又奋不顾身地抵抗 兽人门战争Orcgate Wars 的可怖入侵，在此期间，有几位神系中的其祂成员陨落。拉曼在 动荡之年Time of Troubles 最终迎来毁灭、被复仇之神 霍尔Hoar 弑杀。 The onetime war deity of the Untheric pantheon and the chief rival of Gilgeam, Ramman was a strong but fair champion who led Unther to its first great victories. Initially, he battled against the Imaskari—the hated overlords who had enslaved the Untheric people. Some time later, he fought furiously to defend Unther against the terrible invasions of the Orcgate Wars, in which several other members of the pantheon died. Ramman finally perished in the Time of Troubles, when he was slain by the vengeful deity Hoar. ·【神系：巴比伦神系Babylonian pantheon】 2e<OHG.p065w>拉曼Ramman 出版时间：1996 拉曼Ramman 　　（弱等神力Lesser Power，“云之王子Prince of Clouds” 　　神职Aoc：风暴Storms，闪电thunder 　　阵营AL：绝对中立N 　　信徒阵营WAL：任意中立Any neutral；那些渴望下雨者those desiring rain 　　徽记SYMBOL：穿过一片风暴云的闪电束Lightning bolt through a storm cloud 　　居住位面／神国HOME P/R：外域Outlands／风暴之云The Storm Cloud 　　知名代理人KNOWN PROXIES：无None 　　拉曼Ramman 的神国是一座云之城堡、一座薄如轻纱的宫殿，在那里，人们可以将蒸汽塑造成他想要的任何形状（虽然如果将塑造物带出此神国，就将蒸发殆尽）。它在 外域Outlands 各地漫游着、为有需要的地区带来降雨与风暴。有些人声称这个位面本身规定了这片神国的移动，而其他人则认为拉曼对控制神国的移动提供了帮助。无论真相如何，这位神力总是会将神国移动到最需要的地方去。 Ramman's realm is a castle of clouds, a gauzy palace where a body can shape whatever he needs out of vapor (though the stuff evaporates if taken out of the realm). It wanders through the Outlands, bringing rain and storms to areas that need it. Some say the plane itself dictates the realm's movements, while others think Ramman helps to control the needs of Land. Whatever the truth, the power always moves his realm to where it'll do the most good. Category:神力 Category:FR Category:古老帝国 Category:恩瑟 Category:弱等神力 Category:消逝神力 Category:恩瑟神系 _强显目录_